Beloved Enemies
by Sakura no Hana
Summary: *2nd chappy up!* When Momo and her new aquaintance finally start their ingenious plan, is it already taking a few detours for the wrong direction?
1. Default Chapter

**~Author's Notes:** For those of you who don't quite know where this fic fits into the main plot, it begins where Sae has finally gotten Toji to be her official boyfriend/slave due to her cunning blackmailing. But Toji's not the only man who wants a sweet revenge...enjoy! 

**~Disclaimer:** These are original characters of Miwa Ueda. 

* * *

"Lalala. Toji's _finally_ mine! Haha, and Momo is never getting him back! Oh how I love my brilliant mind!" Exclaims Sae as she merrily skips with her arms swinging back and forth. "Heehee! Having such a cute slave is so wonderful!" 

"Wonderful my ass!" Replies a strange yet somewhat familiar voice from behind. 

Slowly edging her slightly frozen figure around to see who could have made such a bold comment, a shocking shriek suddenly bursts out of her lungs. "AH! What are YOU doing here? I thought I got rid of you for good!" 

"Well, that Toji guy did beat me up pretty bad, but it's surprising what a little makeup can do nowadays. Anyways, I really didn't appreciate your trickery, and it's not my fashion to get dumped by girls. It's no different for you eit...HEY! COME BACK HERE!" 

_Gotta think, got to think! Got it!_ "Oh Goro!" She cries out in an exasperated tone. "Please, I'm so sorry! I never should have tricked you. I just felt...so tired of being kicked around by Momo." As each phrase squeezes out of her now quivering voice, she collapses onto the cold ground and keeps sniffing as if in pain. With each upcoming word, a tear follows gracefully to take its place. "No one ever treats me like I'm a person with feelings. Everyone's always picking on me. I just wanted something different to happen for once. Did I mention I am really sorry and I'd do anything to make it up to you!" _He's totally falling for it. No one can resist my ingenious deceptiveness._

"Aw, quit your bullshit! I just want to see if you could get Momo to see me again. I want to talk to her." 

"Oh...is that it?!" Her expression quickly changes as she almost leaps up. Her 'tears' vanishing as quickly as they came. "Well, that should be easy. Where do you want to meet your 'special lady'?" 

"Tell her to meet me at Harbucks* tomorrow at 4:00." He replies with a disgusted expression. 

"Alright, I'll make sure she shows up." And without saying goodbye, they both leave the park without another word. 

***

"Hey Momo! Wait up!" 

"What?! I'm going to be late for swim practice!" 

"Well, Toji insists that he talks to you today after practice. He wants to you meet him at Harbucks at 4:00. But _I_ Wouldn't get my hopes up too much. I'm sure we ALL know he's already madly in love with me." 

Momo halts in her tracks as she hears the first few but precious words. As Sae's voice slowly tunes out of her mentality, a pang of hope strikes through her. _Yes! He's finally willing to talk to me. Even if he doesn't love me anymore, I still want to know why he's ignoring me._ "Alright, I'll go." 

Sae sees Momo swiftly walk past her and a burst of laughter explodes from within. "Hahaha, the simplicity of some people amazes me. She thinks she can actually take Toji away from me. Pfft...hahahahaha." 

***

_*sigh* The weather's getting warm again. Swim practice started. At least that can get my mind off things. I remember last summer, everything seemed to be going so well for me. I finally seemed to have a chance with Toji. It's surprising what a few misunderstandings and time can do. Well, at least he's willing to talk to me now. It's better than the cold shoulder._ Unconcious of the world around her, Momo slowly trudges along the crowded sidewalks towards what she feels is another page to her depressing life. Each step touches the ground simultaneously with the drops of water dripping from her still wet hair. She didn't even know how she dressed out of her pool-water drenched swimsuit. The only thoughts penetrating her mind are of the day's meeting. 

Pushing forward the stained glass doors of the coffee shop, Momo's lungs fill with a pleasant aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Along with the sweet smell, a wave of sorrow also fills her heart. _Toji...we used to come here in the winter. I remember we would always buy a large mocha cappuccino and sit right there in that little corner._ Turning around to admire the presence of memories better, she suddenly realizes that their special meeting place consisted not only of good ones, but also a horrible one. 

"GORO!"_Is this actually him? It can't be! Why? Why oh Why does he have to be there? Is my virginity not enough? Has he come back for more? Toji? Where are you when I need you the most? Whe...*gasp* This is all part of Sae's plan again! Why do I always fall for the same stupid things? How does Sae have every single man alive constantly helping her every move?_ Without even thinking for an alternative. Momo runs through the crowd of people and almost slams into the door as she feels another firm force pulling her back. 

"LET ME GO!" She screams as she struggles continuously for the strong hands to let go. "Please...let me go." 

"Wait! Let me explain! I'm not going to hurt you. I need to talk to you. Please listen to me! Stop fighting against me! I HAVE A PLAN TO STOP SAE!" 

Nothing else can have worked better than those words to stop Momo from pounding against the young model's hard chest. Staring into a pair of some what different eyes, she slowly silences her panting. 

"Yes, I have a plan. And I promise it won't involve hurting you again. Now will you please sit down and talk? I'll treat you to something!" 

This isn't exactly what Momo had in mind. But as desperate as it may seem, Goro just might be her last chance at happiness with her beloved. "Okay. I'll listen. And I'd like a grande mocha frappacino please!" Silently pushing her panic and fear away, she quietly awaits the final solution that just might be her key. The key to Toji's heart, and her own happiness. 

* * *

~What does Goro have in mind for the two of them to do? Will it actually be able to surpass the witty instincts of Sae? Will Momo actually work WITH the man that deflowered her? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! 

*Harbucks* is a substitute for Starbucks, I got Harbucks off of South Park. hehe. 

* * *

Well now, how was that for my very first fan fic? Thank you for your time, and please send reviews if you have any suggestions, tips, and pointers. I'm pretty open for topics right now. I'm looking forward to your reviews! ^_^ 

Btw, while I was writing this, I had a funny picture in my head that what if Goro didn't exactly pull Momo in time at Harbucks, and she slams into the door first. Haha. ^.^ 


	2. The Almost Invisible Eyes

**

The Almost Invisible Eyes

**

**Author's Notes:** Yee! Second chappy! (So sorry I couldn't get to doing this earlier!) Now, let's see what Goro has in store for us... 

**Disclaimer:** The characters are NOT original. 

* * *

"But...what if he doesn't like me anymore?" 

"Don't worry. Just do what I said. Look, I really feel that I'm indebted to helping you get back with Toji. Plus, if all of this works out, Sae will be madder than ever. I can't possibly think of a better plan than this. So are you in?" 

"I can't help but think that there's more to Toji and Sae's relationship than that. Every time I see his eyes, they always look so... unfitting." Momo protests as her eyes trail off towards some unknown destination. "I've never seen that cold, stoney face before, but his eyes... they are somewhat similar to those warm and loving ones that always searched for my deepest desires." For a long moment, neither of them say anything. Still digging past the present and striving to relive the times of earlier joys in her mind, her newly acquainted companion speaks. 

"We don't have to do everything yet. Let's just get our key player on our side of the ball game first. Okay?" 

Slowly and hesitantly, Momo agrees to the plot that Goro has in store. 

***

The distinctive horn of a luxury sedan pierced the late spring atmosphere. 

"Hey Momo! Over here!" 

"Oh my GOD! Is that who I think it is?" 

"Hello?! Who ELSE could that be? It's Goro, the super-hot, hunky, supermodel boyfriend that Sae was stupid enough to dump!" 

"Wait!! Is he calling for Momo? Who does that black-skinned bitch think she is?" 

"Speaking of her, here she comes running now. Ugh, it disgusts me how people like her get around." 

"Coming, sweetie!" Replies Momo as she casually strolls towards him, dressed in her newly-bought overpriced outfit. 

With a peck on the cheeks, Goro gently whispers, "How was your day sweetie?" 

"It was fine," she answers keenly while secretly searching around for a specific pair of eyes. 

"Psst, so are they coming?" Still whispering for unwanted ears not to hear. 

"I'm pretty sure they are. This _is_ the direction Toji takes to go home." Replies Momo with a hint of unsureness. 

"Alright. Why don't we just sit in my car and wait. I'm sure he'll see us when he comes." Nodding at the chance to finally be able to sit down and watch for the one she's been waiting for, she steps into Goro's shining Jaguar. For almost a second, she feels a bit of a feeling she normally doesn't get. It was a strange feeling, but for some reason, it was actually good. 

_Why do I feel like this? Why do I suddenly wish Toji will not show up? Do I actually like all of this? Never mind. I have to concentrate on Toji. I guess all of the unnecessary jealousy from others is getting to me._

***

_Oh my gawd! Why the hell is my lil' Momo with...with THAT creep?_ From within the deep green shrubs that cover the campus grounds, a pair of eyes are watching closely at every single move his crush is making. _Fuck! Who does that guy think he is?! Holding my sweetie-pie like she's his toy! I've got to get to the bottom of this!_

As the afternoon drags into the midst of sunset, the awaited man never shows up. The anxiety in Momo's heart soon calms itself and allows her mind to rest. A peaceful nap that she has been wanting to have for the longest time. She closes her eyes and smiles at the image she now has in her mind. An image of Goro's gentle smiling face. 

* * *

Uh oh! Has the plan in action already found a few detours? Has the unsuspected peeker seen too much, and Toji seen...nothing? And on top of that, a nap in the arms of Goro? What will happen next? 

* * *

Yeh! I actually finished! (This chapter at least) I kind of got really off track after buying the Gamecube game 'Zelda:the Wind Waker' (awsome game!) Hope you liked this chappy! R&R! 


End file.
